My Sun
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Ah... Aku telah kalah.../MinJae(Hurt)/YunJae


**Pairing: YunJae/MinJae**

**Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

**Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

**Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My Sun

Hai, namaku Shim Changmin. Aku baru berumur 17 tahun tapi sudah menjadi mahasiswa universitas Shinki karena otakku yang pintar. Rambutku berwarna cokelat dan pendek. Tinggiku 186 sentimeter. Aku sangat suka yang namanya game, pranks, dan juga makanan. Oh ya, aku baru saja diterima masuk klub basket dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku akan menjalani klub ini. Semoga saja anggota klubnya baik-baik.

"Selamat datang!" sambut seseorang saat diriku baru saja memasuki ruang klub. "Kau anggota baru?"

"Ne."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong! Siapa namamu?"

"Shim Changmin."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya itu membuat hatiku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

…

"Latihan hari ini menu special dari senior kita Kangin!" ucap Yunhwa si manajer. "Jaejoong, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Seungri berdiri di sisi kanan. Changmin, Kibum, Donghae dan Henry di sebelah kiri."

Nama-nama yang dipanggil pun langsung beripndah pada posisinya termasuk diriku. Kita semua berdiri sesuai dengan urutan nama yang dibacakan Yunhwa tadi.

"Yang di sebelah kiri, kalian lari di tempat. Saat mendengar peluit dibunyikan, kalian langsung berlari menerjang orang yang di sisi kanan. Mengerti?"

"Hwannie." Panggil si mochi sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Apa maksud dari latihan ini?"

Yeoja itu menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu untuk mengetes kekuatan."

Si mochi cina itu ada benarnya juga ya. Baru pernah aku mendengar latihan macam ini! Tapi, sutralah. Lebih baik dilakukan. Toh tidak ada salahnya kan? Dan juga ini merupakan keberuntungan bagiku karena orang yang akan kuterjang nanti adalah Jaejoong!

PRIT!

Kami berempat pun langsung berlari di tempat. Awalnya kami santai santai saja sampai Yunhwa berteriak menyuruh kami untuk berlari lebih cepat. Jadilah tempo kami semakin cepat.

PRIT!

Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari ke depan dan menerjang Jaejoong. Sepertinya aku terlalu kencang menerjangnya sampai dia agak terdorong ke belakang.

"M-mianhe hyung! Gwenchana?" tanyaku panik.

"Gwenchanna." Jawabnya masih sambil memeggangi kedua lenganku. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau khawatirkan Leeteuk hyung… "

Kulirik ke sebelah kiri dan omona! Saking kencangnya Donghae menerjang, Leeteuk sampai terdorong agak jauh!

"Oppa!" Yunhwa langsung berlari ke arah kami sambil membawa kotak P3K. "Ada yang luka?"

"Sikutku cuma tergores sedikit." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Mianhe hyung! Jeongmal mianhe!" ucap Donghae sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Walaupun ini terdengar agak jahat, tapi aku lega kalau itu tidak terjadi pada Jaejoong. Membayangkan dirinya yang terdorong sampai jatuh? Kalau yang luka bukan tangannya saja bagaimana? Huh, jangan sampai!

"Minnie?"

"Eh—H-hyung! Ada apa?" kataku kaget.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi."

"Ne!"

…

"…itu tampan ya!"

Tidak sengaja aku mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan klub. Kuintip pintung ruangan klub yang terbuka lebar. Ah, rupanya Yunhwa dan Nao yang berada disana.

"Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu! Ah~ andai saja dia itu namjachinguku~"

"Hush! Kalau Theo denger nanti dia ngambek loh!"

"Biar saja!"

"Hei-hei-hei…" kataku sambil memasuki ruangan klub, yang membuat kedua yeoja itu terkejut. "Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kayanya seru banget."

"Yah! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" omel Nao. Tangannya memberikan sedikit pukulan pada lenganku yang lumayan sakit juga.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku pada Yunhwa.

"Oh, itu soal namjachingunya Jaejoong oppa." Jawab Yunhwa. "Tadi dia datang kesini untuk mengantar barang Jaejoong oppa yang tertinggal."

"Eh? Namjachingu?"

"Ne. Namjachingu Jaejoong oppa itu Jung Yunho. Dia itu seumur dengan Jaejoong oppa dan kuliah di universitas Dongbang."

"O-oh…" ucapku kaku. Sungguh, ini berita yang membuatku cukup kaget! Padahal selama ini kupikir dia ini masih single karena dia tidak terlihat sangat dekat pada siapapun.

Tapi, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah! Aku tetap akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya!

…

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian dimana aku mendengar tentang namjachingu Jaejoong. Seminggu setelah itu, Jaejoong menghilang tanpa kabar. Tidak 1 pun para anggota klub mengetahui tentangnya. Walaupun dari luar aku terlihat cuek-cuek saja, tetapi setiap kali latihan aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya.

"Eh, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat foto twitternya Jae hyung." Terdengar suara beberapa anggota klub yang memang tidak kenal terlalu dekat.

"Fotonya itu… foto pernikahan loh!"

Kupingku langsung menajam mendengar kalimat barusan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk terus menguping sampai Kangin menyuruh kita untuk latihan lagi. Menurut apa yang kudengar tadi, Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya itu, dan juga mereka menikah karena ada suatu masalah? Tapi… apa itu benar?

…

"Fighting!"

Saat diriku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan, samar terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telingaku yang berasal dari arah bangku penonton. Kulirik sekitar sehingga menemukan sosok yang kurindukan belakangan ini.

"Ayo segera ke lapangan! Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai!" ucap Yunhwa lalu menepuk pipi para pemain termasuk diriku. Uh, lumayan nyeri.

"Ayo yang semangat! Jaejoong oppa datang kesini untuk mendukung kita!" ucap Nao.

Oke, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!

…

"Jae hyung!" panggil Siwon, Donghae dan Kibum secara bersamaan lalu berlari ke arahnya. Akhirnya kami menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Juara 3. Walaupun kami kecewa, tapi Kangin sudah cukup bangga. Maklum lah, timku ini bisa dibilang baru dibentuk 5 bulan sebelum pertandingan dan ini pertandingan pertama kami.

"Selamat ya!" ucap Jaejoong. "Kalian hebat deh!"

"Kita masih kalah denganmu hyung!" balas Donghae. "Hyung kan sudah sampai tanding antar Negara!"

"Bukan cuma hyung ya. Kangin, Siwon, Leetuk…"

Aku tidak ikut mengobrol dengan Jaejoong seperti yang lainnya. Mataku malah tertuju pada namja bermata tajam yang sedang menggendong bayi di sebelah Jaejoong. Itu namja-ralat- suaminya, Jung Yunho. Ternyata berita soal pernikahannya itu memang kenyataan. Bahkan sampai sudah punya anak.

Tes

Ah, tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir. Aku telah kalah…

Tapi tidak apa. Asal dirinya bahagia, aku akan merelakan perasaanku padanya. Kumohon jagalah Jaejoong, jangan pernah membuat senyumnya terhapus dari wajah cantiknya itu…

* * *

**Tamat! *Pelok Jecht**

**Kok pelok? Yah, Jecht kan Appa tersayangnya Nao! Kalo perlu calon suami Nao!*DiSpiralCutTidus (Tidus: ogah punya emak kaya lu!)**

**Waks, Mian, Nao lagi demam Final Fantasy ._.**

**Oke, kembali ke afterword yang asli, nih FF Nao buat berdasarkan pengalaman Nao sendiri, tapi ada revisi sedikit sih ._.**

**Cerita aslinya tuh emang Nao suka sama senior Nao di klub. Bukan karena mukanya. Sumfeh, mukanya persis orang idiot. Senior Nao(sebut saja si Kounan) itu paling bisa bikin Nao ketawa dan bisa dibilang senior yang cepet akrab sama Nao waktu pertama kali Nao gabung ke klub.**

**Yang adegan pas latihan itu memang beneran loh^^ dan sebuah keberuntungan Nao pasangannya sama Kounan! Dan Nao bener-bener nerjang dia udah kaya banteng mau nyeruduk matador saking semangatnnya (-_-") **

**Kalau soal judul, Nao ambil dari nama kode yang temen Nao kasih buat dia, si Sinar matahari. Kenapa? Soalnya dia pernah datang pake baju sama celana warna kuning jreng-jreng gitu. Sama temen Nao langsung dipanggil si sinar matahari. Jadinya kalo tiba-tiba lagi ada yang ngebahas soal Kounan, langsung deh temen Nao nyanyi "Matahari bersinar~" **

**Oke, kok malah jadi Curcol begini (-_-"). Tanda-tanda stress gara-gara bakal minggat ke Bandung buat kuliah nih(Emang pada perlu tau?). Jadi, kalau ada di antara pembaca yang tinggal di bandung, bilang sama Nao ya. Ntar kita nongkrong bareng skalian bagi tanda tangan #eh.**

**Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \(^0^)/ **

**Yang punya twitter sila follow Nao di KYunHwa #Narsis**

**Repiu pliss?**


End file.
